


The Promise

by shinygreenwords



Series: 259 [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, Sexual Slavery, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: Bodhi Rook doesn’t exist anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A minifill for [this prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=497980#cmt497980) requesting sexual slavery and virginity.

Slave 259 is truly a gift. He is lithe, leanly muscled and breathtakingly beautiful. He is wearing a thin white shift, signifying his virgin status. Gold chains link his wrists to his golden collar. He looks down as befits his slave stature, dropping to his knees in front of Cassian.

Bodhi Rook doesn’t exist anymore, according to the paperwork in Cassian’s hand, this is slave 259.

"Look at me," Cassian says, and very deliberately says, “Bodhi.” He reaches out to put a hand on Bodhi's shoulder. Bodhi flinches as if he were slapped. Cassian holds him in place gently, feeling the smaller man tremble.

When Cassian looks into his eyes, he can see the terror, reluctance and resentment.

"I won't do anything to you that you do not desire. I promise."

Bodhi nods his head though it is clear he doesn't believe it.

Cassian rolls his sleeve up, revealing the brand that will never leave his body. "I promise," he repeats. "Let me help you."


End file.
